Edward's Big Bag/Transcript
episode starts off with the Camp Kidney bus driving along a road Slinkman: "We're almost at the camp site!" and co. are cheering along. Slinkman: "Whenever I get wound to tight I spend a night out here and get back to basics. I figured this time we'd do it together." Edward: "That's nice. When can we do something not near each other?" Samson: '''"Don't you like being together?" camera zooms out to show the campers sitting almost in each others knees '''Edward: "I'm gonna stare out that window and make you all go away" turns to look out the window and is startled by Bear who is clinging on for dear life Bear: '"Ahh! Are we there yet?" next scene shows the bus driving into a rather dark and forboding forest which is going to be there camp site '''Slinkman: '"Here we are!" campers are funneling out of the bus 'Edward: '"Glad to be of the bus." camera is panning to the right showing all kinds of horrible things 'Bear: '"I'm sinking!" 'Freddie: '"I have a leech!" walks in from the right covering himself with slime from a can 'Slinkman: "'Yep! Just like coming home. You kids set up the tents, i'm gonna take a look around." jumps into the swamp and swims away leaving the campers to their fate 'Lazlo: '"Where are the tents?" 'Samson: '"On the bus." next scene shows the bus getting draged down into the swamp by tentacles 'Lazlo: '"Ops!" 'Milt: '"Ops? were stranded in the wilds with no supervision and no shelter and you say ops? Were all gonna die.. were all gonna die!" this point Clam has walked over to Milton 'Clam: '"Milt! Come over here." hugs Milton as he is crying. Clam takes advantage of this and pulls Miltons underwear up to form a tent 'Clam: '"Shelter!" 'Lazlo: '"Good work Milton" nods in agreement and blushes slightly. The next scene shows all the campers entering Miltons newly formed shelter. All but one 'Lazlo: '"Coming Edward?" 'Edward: '"No thanks. camera panns to the right showing an empty spot away from the other campers I finally got some space and i'm takin' it." get a wipe transition and the next scene shows the radient full moon as the camera panns downward i'ts apparent that there's a party going on in Miltons underwear walks over to Edward 'Milton: '"Hey Edward! There's a party in my pants and you're invited." 'Edward: '"Get lost!" 'Milton: '"Ok! Sure thing Ed." 'Edward: '"Ahh! Alone at last." next scene shows a tree trunk opening up in the way a garage port would and a beaver, coming home from work, drives in, walks over to were his door to his house SHOULD be if Edward weren't lying on it. The beaver takes Edward and chews up his sleeping bag 'Larry The Beaver's Wife: '"Larry! There's something blocking the..." 'Larry The Beaver: '"I got it!" with no choice Edward runs over to Miltons underpants 'Edward: '"Im freezing! any of you idiots got an extra sleeping bag?" 'Samson: '"Nope! But you can share mine." opens his sleeping bag showing his assortment of medicins 'Edward: '"No thanks!" 'Dave and Ping Pong: '"We can squeeze you in!" 'Edward: '"Ech! That's okay." 'Chip and Skip: '"Hey Edward! There's plenty of room in our larva sacks."random maggots start cheering and peering over the edge of the sacks 'Lazlo: '"Hey Edward! You can share my bag." 'Edward: '"I dont have much choice. Hey! Comfortable.. Your pyjamas feel nice too what are they flannel?" 'Lazlo: '"I sleep in the nude." gets startled and is cowering in a corner of the underpants because he's cold 'Edward: '"Look at 'em! all cosy in their bags. Even when their sleeping they get on my nerves! All I want is some personal space and a bag to sleep in. Is that too much to ask?" next scene shows Edward taking all the sleeping bags and putting them together to make a super bag 'Edward: '"Ahh! This is more like it. Its warm, its spacious and it's got the three N:s: No been scouts, No been scouts no been scouts" slides into the super bag and the bag then burps and closes the entry hole a new day and the campers are waking up 'Raj: '"Hey! What happened to our sleeping bags?" eyes show in the darkness of the super bag 'Edward: '"That's the best nights sleep i've had all summer!" campers are seen walking out of their shelter only to find the super bag 'Raj: '"What is that?" 'Edward: '"Now how do I get out of here? Let's get some light on this" turns his miner's headlamp on and from the campers point of view the super bag looks like some big alien. The campers run and hide behind the swamp trees 'Ping Pong: '"It's alive!" hiding under a sea plant in the swamp 'Samson: '"What is it?" 'Freddy: '"Swamp monster!" 'Raj: '"Mr. Slinkman would know what it is!" 'Clam: '"Where is Slinkman?" is in a hot tub with his own kind 'Slinkman: '"It's great catching up with you guys but I should probably get back to the.. Woah! Look at the time." 'Slug Female: '"Hey handsome! Leaving so soon!" 'Slinkman: '"No Mam!" 'Slug Female: '"Cannonball!" slug women jump in the hot tub and the camera gets splashed with mud making for a sutable transition to Edward who's stuck inside his super bag 'Edward: '"Hello! Hello?" super bag is lit up by Edwards miner's headlamp making it look like the head of an alien searching it's next victim 'Raj: '"What does it want from us?" 'Beaver: '"Calm down everybody! I speek monster. So monster where you from?" 'Edward: '"Help! I'm lost in here." attempts to speak is muffled by the super bag and only makes it sound like it really is a monster 'Beaver: '"Cool. Got it. Thanks. He's okay fellas he says he's from the neighborhood and that his name is Kevin." 'The Campers in unison: '"Hi Kevin!" 'Raj: '"Kevin looks cold. Hang on Kevin were going to help you out!" '''Edward: "Yes! Get me out." Raj: '"There. That's better." have put Miltons underpants on the super bag and Edward is desperatly trying to get their attention '''Beaver: '"He says he's ready to have some fun!" campers cheer and we get a transition into what is now going to be a series of games with the super bag in the center 'Lazlo: '"Okay Kevin how about a little catch? heads up!" throws the baseball right into Edwards noggin' and he screams in pain. Freddy grabs the baseball 'Freddy: '"Nice throw Kevin!" also throws his ball right into Edwards noggin' and we get a inside look of him being in pain and also dizzy. The next throw is by Raj 'Raj: '"Here is my curveball Kevin!" ball is seen crushing and bending Edward's snout 'Raj: '"Dog pile on Kevin!"the campers jump on top of the super bag and we get a montage in the next scene. The campers are standing at the top of a steep hill. 'Chip and Skip: '"Roll Kevin down a hill!" the next scene we see Clam bouncing up down on Kevin and Raj laughing 'Raj: "'I love this guy! Having fun Kevin?" 'Edward: '"What have I done to deserve this? I'll be spending the rest of my life alone in this prison." telling a joke 'Raj: '"So.. So. I tell the guy: that's no duck. That's my mother!laughs but Kevin slips away Fine lets here your jokes then Mr. Comedy." now see Samson, Bear and Dave playing cards 'Samson: '"Oh, you are killing me here with this HAND! Go fish.runs them over whow easy there big guy. Okay that was just plain rude." we see Lazlo attempting to take a picture of Clam, Beaver, Chip and Skip and Ping Pong. 'The photo subjects in unison: '"Cheese!"get run down by Kevin but don't seem to notice 'Bear: '"There is something weird about that new guy. Personally I don't trust him!" 'Freddy: '"He's not even wearing a shirt!" 'Milton: '"But he's been wearing my underwear all day without a word of thanks!" campers are now getting fed up with Kevin and are calling him out for being rude amongst other things walks in from the left of the group surrounding Kevin 'Lazlo: '"Hey you guys! Is that any way too treat our new friend? I think we should all try to help him fit in by giving him a great big.. GROUP HUG! Say Beaver is he feeling better?" 'Beaver: '"How am I supposed to know?" 'Lazlo: '"I thought you said you speak monster?" 'Beaver: '"Monster? Huh no. But I do speak French." 'Raj: '"You mean we don't know what this thing is?" 'Lazlo: '"And he's name's not Kevin" 'Samson: '"If it's not a Kevin then what is it?" cuts to Slinkman as he walks back from his hot tub. Milton runs past Slinkman screaming 'Slinkman: '"What the? What goes on? hey.. HEY! Kidney Beans FRONT AND CENTER! What the devil happened here?" '''Raj: "It was rude to me!" Lazlo: '"It's true!" '''Chip: '"He wrecked our card game!" 'Skip: '"Yeah! And the Beaver speaks French." 'Slinkman: '"Now one of you tell me what happened here!" 'Samson: '"Well.. First we woke up right? And Lazlo was naked, which is odd, Then that big guy shows up he's naked too. He's like: 'Hey let's play catch' And were like OKAY. But then he didn't laugh at Raj's joke and now we don't even know what he is!" 'Slinkman: '"Alright! Who is he?" 'All the campers in unison: '"HIM!" camera panns to show Kevin wearing Miltons underwear 'Slinkman: '"That? What is that? Oh boy! You kids and your imagination i'll go check it out." walks over to Kevin to check it out"See guys it's all fine it's just a set of sleeping bags put togethe..." '''Lazlo: "What's he saying?" Raj: '"I haven't the slightest!" '''Samson: '"I can't eaven hear him over the decomposing swamp muck." 'Clam: '"Useless!" 'Beaver: '"It's not French!" jumping up and down inside the super bag 'Edward: '"I'VE GOTTA GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" 'Slinkman: '"Ha youth! You boys have plenty of idle time on your hands but take it from me..." has been eaten by the super bag '''Raj: "Whatever you do guys! Don't scream." except Raj screams "Calm down all of you! So: We don't know what that thing is, we don't know where it came from or why it ate Mr. Slinkman so why should we panic? raises a torch to the sky I SAY WE KILL THE MONSTER!!" all start pummeling on the super bag 'Lazlo: '"Guys, guys, wait, hold your fire!you know what this is? this monster is really just a bunch of sleeping bags zipped together!" 'The rest of the campers in unison: '"Sleeping bags?" runs inside to greet Edward 'Lazlo: '"Edward!" 'Edward: '"Lazlo! Boy am I glad too see you! I never wanna be alone again!" 'Raj: '"Well! Look who it is!" 'Clam: '"Hey there buddy!" 'Edward: '"Yeah, hey there guys! The exit this way?" all the other campers including Slinkman comes to greet him which annoys him real bad 'Edward: '"WAIT A MINUTE!! ALL OF YA JUST BACK OF!!" walks out into the fresh air only to be greated by the same beaver that wrecked his sleeping bag to begin with 'Larry the beaver's wife: '"Larry there's something blocking the door!" 'Larry: '"I got it!"for his friends to come and chew up the super bag leaving Edward alone once again 'Edward: '"Finally! Alone at last." here's some growling and the episode ends with him running after the super bag being eaten by the beavers. There is also a big sign that says: Camp Kidney Category:Episode Transcripts